


Random Stories

by dirtyboy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Facials, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: Compilation of various stories. Gay Incest, and Extremely Underage are present.





	1. Critter

**Author's Note:**

> because i can. this is fiction.
> 
> if you want me to continue this particular story faster, you are welcome to show me some love. comment in the story afterwards, so I know which one is receiving the most attention.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

Russell felt the bed shake and opened an eye. He figured his wife must have forgotten something before leaving for work. Instead he saw his son Rook crawling in the bed.

This was something new. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it so he kept his eyes closed.

"Seems there's some dam critter in my bed."

He heard Rook giggle. "No daddy. It's me."

"Daddies not ready to get up yet. Why don't you go watch some cartoons?"

"I want to sleep too." Rook replied.

Russell tensed up as he felt his six year old son spoon up to his side.

"Ah." Russell started to say but Rook cut him off.

"Just go to sleep daddy."

Russell figured what the hell and dozed back off.

Saturday was always Russell's sleep in day and the wife would take care of their son as he slept. Russell worked two jobs and Saturday morning was the only time he didn't have to be at either one.

His wife was okay with giving him this time since he worked so hard and provided as well as he could for them. She never had to nag him to take care of house chores or repairs. He never spent money foolishly or came home drunk like so many of her friend's husbands. And he took care of himself. Although he was only 29 he still looked like he did when she first met him. He didn't get the beer gut, again like so many of her friend's husbands. He earned this little treat

She had a part time job that paid well for what it was and had a very convenient schedule so she could always be home to see Rook off to school and be there when he got back again. But new owners had taken over the business and said either work Saturdays or find a different job.

Last Saturday was her first and she instructed Rook to watch cartoons till dad got up and not to disturb him. This Saturday Rook crawled into the bed with his dad as soon as mom left.

Russell awoke later to find Rook still curled up to his side and asleep. Now Russell loved his son and the mere act of crawling into bed with him was no big deal. But Russell has always slept naked and sure in the past as Rook was growing up he might sometimes barge into the room and jump on the bed, but Russell was always covered at least from the waist down. When Russell was ready to get up he sent Rook on his way before he got out of bed with his morning wood. Russell didn't make a point of shielding his kid from seeing him naked but he didn't parade around like a show horse either.

Having Rook in bed, under the covers, alongside his naked body was a new development. Again Russell didn't think it was a big deal but could led to some uncomfortable situations.

Right now being one of them. Russell was hard with his morning piss hard on and needed to relieve himself. He slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could and as his feet touched the ground and he stood up straight with his hard cock jutting out in front of him, he looked over to see Rook awake and staring directly at his manhood.

"Gotta pee." He said and dashed to the bathroom.

He was soft now and walked back into the bedroom to find Rook standing at the end of the bed holding his robe out to him.

"Why thank you." Russell smiled and took it from his son's hands. As he put it on Rook's gaze never left his crotch.

Boyhood curiosity Russell figured and forgot all about it as he made them breakfast.

The week dragged on forever and now it was Friday night. Russell stripped naked and slipped into bed as his wife watched him. She told him he was as sexy as ever. The stayed up longer than usual because of it.

Russell was looking to being able to sleep in.

He vaguely heard his wife leave the house, start the car and drive away. The bed shook and he commented about critters in the room. Rook's giggle tickled his ears and he heard his son say "Just go back to sleep."

Something felt different this time as Rook snuggled up to him but in his sleepy mind he let it go and drifted off.

Russell yawned and slowly the fog in his head cleared. He felt Rook snuggled up to his side in the crutch of his left arm. Russell's left hand rested on his son's butt as his son's body lay sideways against him and his head on his shoulder.

The warmth of his son's young flesh felt good against his bare skin. Russell moved his fingers thinking how silky smooth his son's little butt was. Then it dawned on him that he was feeling his son's bare flesh. Now that he realized it. He and his son were making flesh on flesh contact across their whole body.

Rook was naked just like him. Russell wondered if Rook crawled into bed that way.

He saw his son's eyes flutter open and smile up at his dad.

"That feels nice daddy." Rook cooed.

Russell then realized that he was still caressing his son's warm smooth  
butt.

"Where are your pajamas?" Russell asked.

"Critters don't wear pajamas silly." His son responded.

Russell paused and looked at his son who seemed to be so content like this.

"I guess you're right son." Russell removed his hand from his son butt and brought it up to his head and brushed his fingers through his soft hair. "Daddy has to pee."

Russell disentangled himself from Rook and stood up. He felt Rook's eyes follow every swing of his cock as it swayed in front of him as he walked to the bathroom. When he was done, he found Rook naked with his own little hard on standing at the foot of the bed.

It made him feel funny in a way he couldn't describe. Rook watched him approach with his eyes again clearly on his swinging but now soft cock. Russell didn't want to make a big deal out of this again figuring it was just simple boyhood curiosity.

"Let's go get some critter food." Russell smiled as he put on his robe. Rook scooted out of the room ahead of his dad and Russell found himself admiring the smooth small firm round globes in front of him.

Another week passed and all was normal around the house.

The next Saturday morning Russell didn't even feel Rook crawl into bed. He opened his eyes to find a naked Rook pressed up against his body, his head resting on his shoulder and gently stroking his chest hair. Rook noticed his dad was awake. "Will I have a big chest with lots of fun hair when I grow up?"

Russell hated to admit it but he enjoyed how his son's little fingers played across his chest. Twirling the hair and brushing against his large dark nipples.

"I dunno." Russell replied. "You probably will have hair, which tends to be genetic, but to get a big chest you will have to exercise or do work to build it up." Russell again found that he was caressing the soft subtle flesh of his son's ass but found that he would now and then slip a finger thru the valley of the soft globes. He didn't at first but now that he was aware of what he was doing he allowed a finger to trace against his son's rosebud.

Rook sighed each time he touched it and continued to caress his dad's chest.

Russell's emotions turned in his head. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying this simple intimacy with his son.

He watched as Rook stuck out his little tongue and flicked it across his nipple. He found that as Rook did that he let his finger linger on and rub the tight little hole of his son.

Rook sighed loudly, looked up to his dad and smiled. "I hope I grow up to be a big critter just like you." Then Rook leaned up and kissed his dad on the lips.

Russell was unsure what to do now. He was conflicted. Rook saved him though by announcing they should go pee. Rook slipped out of bed right behind his dad and they stood side by side as they peed into the toilet bowl. Rook giggled when their streams would cross.

Instead of staying soft, Russell found his cock getting hard again as they exited the bathroom and then the bedroom and he watched the little ass in front of him that he had just touched.

Rook disappeared into his bedroom only to return wearing a robe just like his dad was. They had breakfast and Russell had an idea. He let his robe slip open and his hard daddy cock throbbed in the open air.

Rook let his robe open also and his little boyhood stood up proud.

They finished breakfast and as they cleared away the dishes they both let their robes hang open exposing themselves to each other. Russell didn't understand this thrill but didn't get to ponder it long when they heard the back door opening and his younger brother Ted calling out hello.

Russell and Rook looked at each other surprised, quickly closed their robes and were giggling when Ted walked in.

"What's with you two?" Ted asked.

"Just two critters being silly." Rook replied, which elicited a funny look from his uncle.

Ted was Russell's younger brother being 20. Russell knew he was gay but it was never talked about. He figured he would bring it up when he was ready.

"I just stopped by to say I was going to the open house at the model train club and wanted to see if anyone wanted to join me."

Russell and Rook both thought that sounded like fun. Rook announced he'd go get dressed but instead of waiting till he got to his bedroom, he stripped off his robe in front of his dad and uncle exposing himself and his hard little nail to both of them.

Russell smiled, Ted laughed. "He really is excited about this."

Rook ran off down the hall and Russell noticed Ted paying a little too much attention to his son's bare ass. Ted realized he was staring snapped his head back to see his brother watching him. Ted blushed at having been caught but Russell just gave him a wink.

"Give me a sec to get dressed." As Russell passed by his brother. "Oh and I see your really excited about this also."

Ted looked down to see that he had a hard on which was clearly visible in the outline of his pants.

Russell just walked to his bedroom chuckling.

Nothing more was said of it and Ted relaxed. They all had a great time at the show and Rook was really excited about seeing all trains. Russell noticed that Rook spent a lot of time making body contact with him or Ted. Innocent looking things like leaning against them or hugging onto their hips or thighs. Sitting in their laps or holding hands.

When Ted dropped them off Rook threw his arms around Uncles Ted neck and thanked him for the great day and then kissed him on the lips. Ted smiled and gave him a wink telling him he enjoyed it to.

Russell grabbed his brother's hand and shook it thanking him for inviting them. Then he pulled Ted in and kissed his brother squarely on the lips.

Rook giggled and Ted had a stunned look on his face. Russell laughed.

"Come join us critters any Saturday you want Uncle?" Rook called out as they walked to the house then waved good bye.

Mom was home and Rook excitedly described what a great day it was.

Another week passed by slowly in Russell's mind and finally it was Saturday morning. Russell felt Rook crawl into the bed as soon as his mother drove off. Rook nestled up to his dad's side and Russell laid his left arm around him with his hand again landing on the young ass.

"Hi daddy critter." Rook smiled and he traced his fingertips across his dad's chest paying a lot of attention to the man nipples. Russell caressed his little ass again and slipped a finger into the valley. When Russell's finger touched his son's hole he found it to be slippery. Rook leaned up and kissed his dad on the lips. Then he pressed his little tongue against his dad's mouth and pushed in.

Russell open his mouth and accepted his son's invading tongue as he slid his finger into the lubed hole. Rook tongued his dad's mouth as his dad drove his finger in as far as he could and started to fuck him with it. Russell felt Rook's hand slide down his chest across his belly and onto his hard throbbing cock.

He felt his son wrap his little 6 year old fingers around his shaft and slowly jerk it.

Why he let this happen he wasn't sure. He knew it was considered wrong, but he felt powerless to stop it. Especially since Rook seemed to be the one who started it.

Father and son tongued fuck each other as dad finger fucked his ass and son stroked his daddy cock.

Russell started to breath heavy and Rook seemed to know what that meant. He pulled away from his dad's mouth and twisted his body down so his face went to his daddy's cock and took the head into his mouth just as Russell exploded his load.

Rook let his mouth fill with his daddies cum as he shot four times. Then Rook moved up to his dad's mouth and kissed him again. Rook shared his dad's cum with him as they kissed. Russell's finger's never left his son's asshole till they finished kissing.

Rook looked his dad in the eye. "That was good critter food." As he licked his lips.

Russell was full of questions but decided that might spoil it. He would just let this go were ever Rook took it.

They cuddled in bed a little longer till the call of nature had to be answered. After peeing Rook followed his dad out of the bathroom who walked right past his robe and walked into the hall and then kitchen naked. Rook stayed naked also.

After breakfast, Russell saw a deliver man approaching the house so he grabbed a pair of loose running shorts to cover up. After accepting the package and getting an interesting look from the young man Russell decided to just keep the shorts on.

Rook said he liked how he could see his daddy's big thing sway around in the fabric. Rook stayed naked.

Russell went into the kitchen and poured himself some coffee and then leaned back against the kitchen counter contemplating why this was happening with Rook. Had someone taught him this? Did he see it on the internet?

Rook walked into the room and right up to his dad. He reached out and pulled the front of the shorts down and took his dad's cock into his hands. He felt the slowly hardening meat and the hairy balls gently then leaned forward and sucked it into his mouth.

Russell didn't stop him, but put his hand on his head and brushed his hair as the little head bobbed up and down.

"I think there is a little critter eating my meat." Russell chuckled. Rook just giggled and took more of his dad's cock into his mouth. Russell couldn't stop it and he pumped out another load for his son, Rook swallowed all of this. Despite having just dropped a second load Russell didn't go completely soft. His tool stayed turgid and his thin running shorts bulged.

They heard the back door and Ted calling out.

"In the kitchen." Russell responded

"Uncle Ted," Rook called out as he came into view.

Ted stopped dead in his tracks and took in the sight of his naked little nephew. Rook took a leap up to him and Ted caught him in his arms. Ted was holding him by his naked butt cheeks and blushing with excitement and nervous about this all at the same time.

Rook gave him a kiss on the lips and Ted got a dreamy look on his face. Then he noticed his brother standing there in only those running shorts that weren't hiding much.

Ted had always found his brother to be the sexiest man on earth and desired him deeply. That's why he never told him about being gay. He was afraid it might hurt their friendship.

Russell stepped over and Ted watched with uncertainty as his brothers face got closer. Russell gave him a kiss right on the lips then asked what brought him by.

"Ah." He stammered at first trying to process this all. "Moms in one of her moods and I needed to get out of the house."

Russell smiled and patted him on the back. "Your always welcome here little bro."

"Yea Uncle Ted I like having you around." Rook added.

"Why don't you let Uncle Ted have his arms back? Go get him a pair of shorts to slip into."

"Ok." Rook responded cheerfully.

You could see that Ted was sorry to let go of the naked little ball of flesh.

"I, ah, I'm good. I don't need to change." Ted stammered.

Russell laughed. "Well I think you're gonna be in a lot of pain if you don't release that monster of yours."

Ted gave him a funny look so Russell lightly tapped the back of his hand against the outline of Ted's hard on in his pants.

Ted blushed but Russell said don't worry about it.

Rook came back and handed him a pair of running shorts. Ted hesitated a moment then took them into the bathroom to change.

Ted was in there longer than necessary and Russell smiled to himself knowing Ted was probably rubbing one out.  
The bathroom door opened and Ted walked out in the shorts but also still had his shirt on.

Russell laughed. "Why so modest bro?"

"Ah." Ted responded uncertain how to answer.

"I seem to remember you being quite the hunk."

"You noticed?" Ted asked surprised by Russell's statement.

"I noticed a lot of things about you bro. If you don't lose the shirt you're gonna make me feel self-conscious and I'll have to put one on."

Ted was conflicted. If he took off the shirt then the front of the shorts would be exposed along with the outline of his semi hard cock. But he always loved the sight of his brother shirtless and with the revealing shorts, his brother was providing him the closest view to actually seeing him naked he could ever hope for.

His fingers trembled as he unbuttoned the buttons and then he slid the shirt off. He was fully hard and it jutted out in the thin shorts. He looked to his brother afraid he would get yelled at for the obscene display

Russell just smiled. "Most impressive little bro."

Ted's body shuddered at his dream man's admiration.

"Let's play a video game Uncle Ted." Rook suggested.

The day proceeded as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Rook stayed naked and made a lot of body contact with his Uncle and Dad. Russell and Ted varied from stages of full hardon's to semi's but neither ever went totally soft. They talked and joked. Watched some sports and mostly enjoyed watching Rook naked constantly playing with himself.

Ted equally enjoyed the closeness with his brother and watching his body.

They had a light lunch and Russell brought out some beers. They settled on the couch to watch a college game and Rook crawled onto his daddies lap. Russell lightly caressed his son's legs and chest and belly as he and Ted talked about the game. He let a finger trace across his son's stiffy once in a while.

Ted watched them more than the game and so badly wanted to go rub another one out.

By half time they both had three beers in them. Ted went to piss and was planning to release his pressure but Rook followed him in and started to pee with him. Ted nervously pulled his shorts down revealing his hard on to Rook. Rook just stared at it and Ted let it throb in the air in front of him.

The need to pee however got to be too great and he closed his eyes and concentrated on getting soft enough to piss. Once he felt and heard his stream come he slowly opened his eyes and watched Rook watch him pee. When the stream ended he started to get hard again and was tempted to jerk off right there in front of the kid but he noticed Russell was standing in the door way watching. Ted tucked the hard on away but it pushed the shorts out to their limit.

"Games back." Russell stated and gave Ted a wink.

Rook ran from the room and the men followed him back to the couch. This time Rook climbed onto Uncle Ted's lap.

At first Ted sat still too nervous to do anything, but between the beers and his testosterone flowing his fingers started to slowly caress his nephew's soft legs. When he didn't hear any objections from Rook or Russell he became bolder and was soon openly touching the boy just like his dad had.

Ted looked over at one point and saw Russell watching him. Ted hesitated till Russell gave him that warm smile that always melted his insides and winked. Russell turned his attention back to the game and Ted noticed that his big bro's cock was rock hard and barely concealed by the thin fabric of the shorts.

Ted's finger danced across Rook's legs, arms, chest, and stomach and lightly rubbed the small prick and balls. Rook sighed and settled back into his arms.

The game ended and Rook scooted off his lap and ran to the bathroom. Ted and Russell could hear the strong stream of piss against the water and they both laughed.

They stood up and both blushed slightly at the sight of their obvious hardon's swaying in the shorts as they walked into the kitchen.

Standing there they made some small talk until Rook came in pushing a foot stool in front of them. They both just stood there unsure what was going to happen.

Rook told his dad to stand next to Uncle Ted. Rook stood up on the foot stool and gave his dad a kiss on the lips then turned and kissed Ted.

Ted figured it was Russell's place to stop this if need be and Russell decided to just let Rook do what he wanted. After all he has enjoyed everything so far.

Rook put one hand on each chest and felt them up.

"You have more hair daddy but Uncle Ted's is softer. Feel his hair daddy." Rook instructed

Russell placed a hand on his brothers chest and felt it letting a fingers graze across one of the nipples. Ted shuddered at his brother's touch. Then Russell removed his hand.

"Both your nipples are about the same. Same darkness and size. Maybe your nubs stick out a little more Uncle Ted. But your chest is harder and you have bigger muscles daddy. Feel daddy's chest Uncle Ted."

Ted's hand trembled slightly as he touched his brother and he let out a sigh as he felt the hard mass.

Rook leaned down and flicked his tongue across each one's nipples then sat down on the stool.

Rook reached up and grabbed onto his daddies shorts and pulled them down slowly. Ted gasped as the sight of his big brothers cock came into view. He had jerked off so many times dreaming about it but it was even more magnificent seeing it for real.

Then Ted felt his shorts being pulled down. He heard his brother say nice. Rook reached up and touched each of their balls.

"You don't have any hair here Uncle Ted, daddies is all hairy." Rook observed.

"I shave mine." Ted stuttered with broken breath as his 6 year old nephew fondled his balls.

"Feel them daddy." Rook stated as a command.

Russell softly took his brother's balls in hand and rolled them around in his hand. Ted almost came.

"Touch daddies balls Uncle Ted. Do you think he should shave them?"

Ted reached down and fondled Russell's balls. "No I think they are just perfect." Ted sighed with lust.

Rook took each cock in hand and both men moaned at the sight of the 6 year old boy holding two man cocks in his hands. One of his dads and the other of his uncles.

"You cock is longer and fatter daddy. But you have a nice one also Uncle Ted." Rook gave each one a stroke or two.

It was all too much for Ted and he exploded spraying cum all over Rook's face. His knees nearly collapsed and Russell caught him and helped him to sit on the stool next to Rook.

Ted was so embarrassed at what he did but also found his brothers cock right in front of his face and couldn't resist after having wanted it for so long. Ted quickly grabbed his big brother by the hips and pulled the cock into his mouth sucking for all he was worth.

"Yea suck my daddies' big meat." Rook said almost as a cheer.

Ted didn't care if Russell beat the crap out of him this was making it all so worthwhile.

After a few moments Russell freed himself from Ted's mouth, stroked once and blasted Ted and Rook both with 5 jets of hot cum. With cum dripping from his face Ted started to cry. Russell bent down to him and Ted said I'm sorry.

Russell ran his fingers into Ted's hair and turned his face up to his. "It's okay Ted, I know your gay and that's OK. I'm not looking to go out and have sex with other men but I will always be available for you. I love you and nothing will change that."

Of course Ted cried harder so Russell leaned in and frenched him hoping that would help. Rook licked his dads cum from his Uncle's face as they kissed.

Then there was the sound of a car in the driveway. They had lost track of time.

"Rook get to your room and clean up and get dressed. Ted jump into the shower and then get dressed." Russell ordered. They did as told and Russell ran to the bedroom dressing quickly. He walked into the kitchen just as his wife came in the back door.

She stopped and sniffed the air. "What's that?"

"Beer, farts and manliness." Russell stated as he picked up a can of air freshener and sprayed it.

"Men are such pigs. Who's in the shower?"

"Ted had a few to many beers as we watched the game. He's trying to sober up."

She just shook her head.

Rook came into the room and asked how her day was. That lightened her mood.

She complained about how crazy the traffic was getting going down the hill where they lived but then realized Rook wouldn't understand about that and told him all about the good things of her day.

Ted came out smelling fresh and showing embarrassment.

"Don't worry Ted." Wife said. "Your big brother is a bad influence."

Ted took his leave and life returned to normal.

The following week was very busy and Ted and Russell didn't get to talk. Russell and Rook didn't do anything because they were never home alone.

Saturday morning Russell awoke to the feeling of his son crawling onto the bed.

"The critters are out again. I better set a trap."

Rook giggled that sweet giggle that his dad was coming to love.

Instead of crawling under the covers, Rook pulled them back exposing his dad's naked body. Rook got between his legs and lifted up the hard cock from his dad's crotch. Rook lowered his head and licked at the tip swirling his tongue around before sucking the crown into his mouth. Rook's head bobbed up and down getting his dad's cock as hard as possible.

Then Rook slid his body forward till his ass was over his dad's cock. Russell couldn't believe Rook was going to try this but he didn't try to stop him. Rook held his cock up and slid back down onto it. Russell could feel that Rook had already lubed it up.

Someone had to have taught him this because it was going to easy. But right now Russell didn't care because he was reaping the rewards.

He saw Rook's face grimace slightly as he backed down onto his daddies throbbing cock but didn't show any signs of real pain. He could feel more of his cock being pulled into the hot tight tunnel of soft boy flesh.

"Am I bigger than him?" Russell asked taking a chance.

Rook kept his eye's closed and hissed "Yes, much bigger."

Russell didn't know if Rook realized what he just admitted to. "Just go slow then son, you don't have to prove anything. We can slowly work up to the whole thing." Russell said softly with warmth and caring in his voice.

Rook did slow down and leaned forward and supported himself on his dad's chest. He started to undulate slowly working his hips back and forth.

Russell was enjoying this too much to rush it and let Rook be in control. He soothingly encouraged him by telling him how good he was and how sexy he was and how special he was.

Rook actually managed to bottom out on his dad's fat cock.

"That's all of it son, you did great. I love you so much."

Rook sat back up and was raising and lowering himself with his head rolling back and forth in ecstasy.

Russell heard a gasp and looked over to see Ted standing there.

"Get your clothes off and give your nephew your cock to suck on as he fuck's himself on his daddies cock." Russell instructed.

Ted never undressed so fast in his life and jumped up onto the bed. He pulled his nephew's face to his cock and shoved it in the moaning mouth.

"Oh fucking hell." Ted moaned.

Rook continued to fuck himself on his dad's cock as he sucked off his uncle.

Russell watched Rook take his younger brothers meat. "That is so hot seeing his little mouth stuffed full of your stud cock bro." Russell moaned  
out. "I want you to fuck him when I'm done. To fuck him using my big brother cum as your lube. Then I'm gonna fuck that hot little brother ass of yours."

Russell couldn't take it anymore and grunted and flooded his son's inside with his cum, spraying deeper than his teacher. "Ah fuckin take my daddy batter son, take in up your hot little fucking ass." Russell grunted several times. Then he relaxed back onto the bed.

Ted pulled out of the mouth and Rook dropped down onto his dad's chest and into his enveloping arms.

Sitting down on the bed beside them he stroked Rook's back as they regained their energy. Russell looked over at Ted and smiled. "I wish every day could be Saturday."

Ted leaned forward and deeply kissed his big brother that he has wanted for so long. Wanted to be his lover as long as he knew he was gay. Then he gave his nephew an equally deep kiss.

Sitting back up Ted decided that while his brother, his rightful lover, was fucking him he would tell him it was he who taught Rook how to suck cock and it was he who was the first to fuck him. It was he who planned this whole seduction of him by his son.

He figured his brother - soon to be lover would fuck him harder, either out of anger or gratitude. He didn't care which just as long as he fucked him as hard as he could.

Ted did decide not to say a word about the brake fluid he saw in the driveway from the wife's broken brake fluid line on her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> show me some love.


	2. Thanks Grandpa

"Thanks dad you have no idea what a great help this is." Ron said to his father as he carried his sick son in and was followed by the other.

"Grandpa, Grandpa," 5 year old Seth cried out as he ran up to his Grandpa Bill.

"Hey there's my tiger." Bill greeted his oldest grandson picking him up into his arms.

"I think Keith is over the worst of it." Indicating his 2 year old son that Ron was carrying.

"Just put him in the guestroom." Bill said.

Ron, Bill's youngest son carried his sick child into the guest room and got him into the bed. Then returned to the kitchen where his dad was still holding Seth in his arms.

"I gave him some medicine and he should be out cold for the rest of the afternoon." Ron informed his Dad.” He's not throwing up anymore so I think it will be a peaceful time for you. Other than entertaining this little monster."

Seth made a growling noise like a monster and then laughed.

"Oh he will be no problem. I have lots of games we can play." Grandpa replied.

"Well thanks again dad and I should be back in time to get them for dinner."

"Don't rush son, I got nothing else planned for today."

Ron was Bill's youngest son but widowed 2 years ago. Grandpa Bill helped to watch after the kids whenever he was needed.

Ron took off after kissing his son good bye.

Bill set Seth back down. "What would you like to do first?"

"A Wii game please." Seth replied politely.

"Then that is what it will be."

Seth and his grandpa played for about an hour before Bill started to tire out. He set Seth up in single player mode and took a rest on the couch.

Bill opened his laptop to scroll thru his email while watching his grandson play.

Another half hour past by when Bill's cell phone rang. He set his laptop aside and answered. Bill got into a long conversation with an old friend and walked around the house to stretch his legs as he did.

A good 20 minutes or more has passed by when he finished the call and returned to the living room.

The Wii game was paused and Seth was on the couch with Bill's laptop in his lap.

Shit, Bill thought he didn't log out.

"Grandpa," Seth said sweetly.

"Yes?"  He replied

"Do you know all these boys?"

Oh fuck ran thru Bill's head as he stepped over and sat down next to his grandson. Bill could see that Seth had found and opened a file full of naked boys of all ages and races.

At least he didn't find the file of naked boys having sex with other boys and men. Grandpa consoled himself. But still he had to deal with this situation.

"Well no, actually I don't know any of them." Bill admitted, although he wished he did.

"Then why do you have them?" Seth asked as a logical follow up question.

"I have friends who send them to me. These are pictures of their kids or nephews. It just happens that they are all nude so they can take pictures in later years to see how their bodies change." Bill couldn't believe he came up with such a lame story.

"Oh cool. Do you have anything to snack on?" Seth asked closing the laptop.

Thank god he bought that Bill thought. "Sure how about I cut up an apple with a little bit of Carmel sauce?"

"That sounds great Grandpa. I'm gonna play some more Wii while you do that."

"Ok." Bill was so relieved. He saw Seth jump down and start the Wii again.

As he walked into the kitchen he couldn't believe how lucky he got. Now he just had to hope that Seth didn't mention it to his dad.

He was cutting an apple up when he heard Seth call out that he was going to the bathroom and then heard a door close.

Bill decided he should take a moment to go check on his other grandson. He found the kid still fast a sleep with a soft snoring sound. It was kinda precious he thought.

Returning to the kitchen he finished preparing the apple and sauce, then carried the bowl into the living room. Turning the corner he saw Seth standing there naked holding a camera, he also noticed the laptop open again. "Ah what you doing there champ?" Bill asked hesitantly.

"Well you can take some pictures of me to share with your friends. That only seems fair since they send you theirs." Seth said with a smile.

"Well that sure seems logical." Bill was conflicted now. He wanted to but was afraid of how to hide this from his son. "I don't know if your dad would understand."

"Then we don't tell him. It can be our grandpa, grandson secret." Seth said with a hushed tone then giggled.

Bill winked at his grandson. "I think that is a good idea. A special little secret just for us."

Seth ran over to his grandpa and gave him a big hug. He handed the camera over and jumped onto the couch and got into a kneeling position.

"How's this grandpa?"

"Oh I think that is just splendid. You look so good." Bill smiled and took a shot.

Seth just started to copy the different positions that he saw the other boys in the pictures do. When he ran out of ideas he and grandpa would look at the boys on the laptop and find more poses that looked fun. Seth seemed to especially like ones where the boy was on his back holding his legs up and showing off his little pink asshole.

"Get lots of pictures of that grandpa. I think your friends will like those." Seth said enthusiastically.

"Oh I am sure that they will. All my friends are gonna be so jealous when they see these." Grandpa smiled as he clicked away.

They spent a good hour or so taking lots of pictures.

Seth naked and soft.

Seth naked and hard.

Seth naked and rubbing his little prick.

Seth showing his asshole.

Seth rubbing his asshole.

"Just a minute Grandpa" Seth said as he ran off to the kitchen and then returned quickly. "Now take more pictures."

Seth spread his legs again and Grandpa got a good picture of Seth pushing a finger in his asshole.

Grandpa almost dropped his camera as he saw his grandson slip his little finger into himself. He had been half hard in his pants until now but his fuck stick was rising to full mast as he continued to take pictures as Seth then pushed two fingers in and slowly fucked himself on them.

A quiver went through his body when Seth progressed to three fingers.

Little 5 year old Seth smiled and licked his lips. as he worked his fingers in and out. Grandpa clicked away at the show the little boy was putting on.

Bill thought someone had to have taught him this. He was acting like a seductive whore. Was it his son he wondered?

The sim card on the camera filled up and Grandpa said he had to download the pics before they could do more. Bill sat down on the couch and Seth slid up along his side.

He plugged the card into the laptop and proceeded to download.

"Did daddy teach you how to do that?" Grandpa asked casually.

Seth looked up at him. "Daddy and I have our secrets and you and I now have ours."

Grandpa took that as a confirmation. Fuck he thought his own son was messing with his boy. The thought actually made him hot. He wondered if his son was doing anything with his youngest.

"How much longer Grandpa?" Seth asked.

"It shows about another 20 minutes."

Seth got a pout on his face then it turned to a smile as he seemed to get an idea. He took the laptop from Grandpa's hands and set it aside.

Seth crawled up onto Grandpa's lap and put his arms around his neck.

Bill sat still just letting his Grandson do what he wanted. Seth leaned forward and gave his Grandpa a peck on the lips.

Then leaned back. With his little fingers he started to unbutton his Grandpa's shirt. One button at a time he opened them.

"I'm a special boy." Seth said softly as he did this. "Are you a man who likes special boys, Grandpa?"

Seth had reached the last button and spread the shirt open.

He traced his fingers thru his Grandpa's snowy white chest hair.

Bill could only respond with a yes as his voice was unsteady.

Seth leaned over and nipped at Bill's tit softly then moved up so they were face to face. His grandson leaned forward and ran his tongue across Bill's bottom lip.

"You'll play special games with me Grandpa?" The boy whimpered softly.

"Yes." Bill stammered.

Seth ran his little tongue across his Grandpa's lips again then slid down from his lap so he was kneeling on the floor between his legs.

Bill saw his little 5 year old grandson kneeling between his legs and looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"Show me grandpa, show me that special toy you have for special boys."

Bill knew what his grandson meant. Now was the time to either stop this or commit himself.

Bill has been collecting pictures of naked boys for years, reading those stories on the internet but now it was his own grandson offering to give him what he had only dreamed off.

Offering to give him what he had jerked off to.

With shaky hands he opened his pants and slid them and his underwear down to his feet.

"Oh Grandpa what a big fat cock you have."

It startled Bill to hear his grandson use such words but it also sent a shudder of want thru him.

It was almost like he was dreaming as he watched his grandson reach out and wrap his little fingers around his hard throbbing meat. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard.

His 5 year old grandson stuck out his tongue and swiped it across the head of his cock. Then he swirled it around the ridge of the crown and dragged it thru the piss slit.

"I like your big fat cock grandpa, can I suck your cock please?"

Bill shuddered and thought if he were a younger man he probably would have shot his load by now.

"Yes baby boy, suck grandpa's hard cock."

"Yum." Seth murmured as his small mouth descended onto the hard man meat in his hand.

Bill gasped as he saw his grandson's little lips wrap around his bloated cock head and more of his big meat disappeared into the little sucking mouth.

"Fuckin hell" He muttered out loud.

About 4 inches of the shaft sank across the soft pink lips.

Bill could feel the little tongue swirl around his head.

Little Seth fondled the man's low sagging balls gently as he sucked.

He pulled up his head. "I love your big fucking cock Grandpa. It feels so good in my mouth. Do you want me to suck your man fuck stick some more?"

Bill couldn't believe the filthy language coming out of his grandson's 5 year old mouth. It made it all seem so, so much more depraved and hot.

"Fuck yea, get your little boy mouth back on my fat cock. Suck my hard Grandpa shaft." Bill put his hand on the back of Seth's small head and pulled down to his fat throbbing meat.

Little Seth just opened his mouth and took it in. This time 6 inches without gagging.

"You're such a hot little cocksucker." Bill moaned closing his eyes.

Seth worked his little fingers on the balls with one hand stroked the turgid meat with the other and sucked like a pro.

Bill felt Seth pull the cock from his mouth again and looked at him.

"Do you wanna put your man milk inside my mouth or do you wanna spray it inside my boy pussy?" Seth purred, face flustered and lips red.

Bill thought for sure he was going to explode from just hearing that. He never expected his son to do something like this with a kid, much less his own.

"I would love to fuck your hot little boy pussy Seth." Bill moaned.

Seth dropped down to his hands and knees and shook his hot little ass at him. "Come on Grandpa, stretch my boy hole with your fat kidde fuck stick."

Bill didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled his pants and underwear off the rest of the way and knelt down behind his grandson's ass.

"Common… grandpa fuck my little butt... Fuck me with that big fat grandpa stick of yours." Seth challenged with a low voice, his skin red and his eyes gleaming.

Bill still was stunned by the filth that came out of his grandson's mouth.

He lined up the tip of his throbbing cock to the sweet little rose bud still lubed from the finger fucking earlier.

"How do you want it? Fast or slow?"

"Slow please." Seth replied.

Grandpa could not believe the feeling as his cock head stretched open the small hole and he pushed himself in steadily. One inch then two. A third inch then four. Seth was screaming in pleasure the whole time. A fifth inch and then straight in up to the balls. All 8 inches.

Seth called out "Yes Daddy! T-take me, and u-use me, Grand-pa…"

The tightness, the softness, the warmth of the child insides grabbed onto the Grandpa cock and Bill shuddered in pure ecstasy.

"Oh fuckin hell this is great. You're little boy pussy is beyond believe." Bill declared

"T-thank you Grandpa..."

Holding his grandson by the small hips, Bill slowly withdrew and then pushed in again. Over and over till he had a rhythm going and his grandson was moaning and swearing and meowing thru it all.

"Yea fuck me in my little boy ass grandpa!" Seth encouraged, eyes closed and muscles clenched tight.

Old or not Bill could not hold out any longer. He slammed himself balls deep into the little boy and exploded with the strongest ejaculation he has had in years.

His legs wobbled, his breathing grew ragged, and he got slightly light headed but fuck if this wasn't the best.

"WHAT THE FUCK DAD." Ron roared.

Bill snapped his eyes open to see his son standing there staring at them.

"Grandpa's playing with me daddy, isn't it great?" Seth cheerfully called out between pants.

"How the, what the-..." Ron stumbled on his words.

Bill saw his son looking very angry but not acting like he was about to be violent. "Why should you have him all to yourself?"

"Myself, what are you talking about?" Ron seemed confused but his eyes were totally locked on his son's ass full of cock.

"Well you taught him how to be a pussy boy. He wanted Grandpa to join in."

"I never taught him anything I never touched him." Ron responded

Seth noticed his daddy's crotch was getting bigger.

"Seth told me you taught him about boy man sex." Bill stated.

"No I didn't Grandpa. I just said we have our secrets." Seth laughed innocently.

"THEN WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT YOU THIS." Ron shouted to his son.

"Play with me, daddy and I will tell you." Seth was in front of his dad rubbing his hand up and down the growing bulge in his pants. "Play with my ass please, dad.”

"He already knows how to do everything and you haven't had sex since your wife died." Grandpa pointed out. "Give him what he wants."

Ron's resolve dissolved as he felt his zipper being pulled down. The little hands reaching inside his pants and fishing his growing 9 inch daddy fuck stick out into the open. He shuddered and exploded immediately as his son swallowed his cock.

"Now you will have more time to enjoy the sweet little ass he has." Grandpa laughed.

"Oh fuck," Ron gasped, feeling weak in the knees from the unexpected intensity of the orgasm.

Seth was still on his knees in front of his dad and was opening his belt and pants and pulling them down to the ground.

Once he accomplished that he leaned his little face up and started to lick at his dad’s hairy balls.

Even though he just shot a load his cock was getting hard

again. Ron removed his own shirt and tossed them to the ground.

"I have thought about this." He admitted. "I have had nights were I jerked off looking at you while you slept."

"And I have wanted to crawl into bed with you daddy and make you happy but you always sent me away." Seth said taking a break from the ball licking.

"Because I was afraid of what I might do. I won't send you away any more."

Seth laid down on the floor on his back and spread his legs.

"Come on daddy fuck me. I like it a lot."

Ron's body shuddered at the sight and offer. "But who taught you this?"

Seth got a sly smile on his face. "I'll tell you after your stick is inside me."

"Go ahead son." Grandpa said encouraging his son to fuck his little boy.

"Oh fucking hell, why not?" Ron kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and underwear.

He dropped to his knees by his son's splayed out legs. He hesitated but Seth just whispered "Please"

"I love you son." Ron said softly as he inserted his cock head into the cum dripping hole and shoved forward.

"Yea fuck your son using your own dads cum as lube." Grandpa enthused.

"Oh daddy you’re the biggest yet, I feel you stretching me open and I like it." Seth moaned out. "I like my pussy filled with man cock."

Ron noticed his dad moving around and looked up to see him taking pictures of him fucking his kid son in the ass.

Turning his attention back to his son as he thrust into him.

"It's not a pussy, you're not a girl. I'm fucking your ass, your boy asshole. Understand?"

"Yes daddy fuck me up the ass. Shove your big fat daddy cock in my asshole."

Seth called out.

"Who taught you this?" Ron demanded.

Seth's body quivered in delight. Ron noticed this and didn't understand how such a young boy could enjoy this but yet here his son was.

"I asked you who son?" Ron softened his voice.

"Gareth's uncle." Seth replied as he bucked his hips up to met his dads thrust.

"Who's that?" Grandpa asked.

"Gareth is Seth's best friend he lives two doors down. His uncle is a ex-con that got paroled about six months ago and moved in with his sister, Gareth's mom. Did his uncle teach Gareth to do this also?" Ron realized his dad continued to photograph them as he fucked Seth.

"Yes, Gareth likes it in his pu- sorry ass also. Go faster daddy."

"His uncle got rearrested last week and hauled back to prison. Is Gareth's dad fucking you guys?" Ron inquired as he picked up speed.

"No, we don't have anyone to play with since Uncle Jack got taken away."

"Ok so now you want your daddy and your Grandpa to fuck you, to be our little fuck toy. To suck our hard throbbing cocks and to spread your legs for us?" Ron kinda growled as he thrust more firmly into his son.

"Not just me but Gareth also." Seth's body twitched and he moaned in obvious pleasure.

"Well right now I'm gonna fill you with the cum that made you." Ron's voice broke and he thrust in tight and exploded inside his son. "Fuckin hell, I think I can do this every night. Fuck." Then Ron dropped down beside his son breathing heavy.

Seth rolled over and curled up to his dads side. "Thank you daddy."

Ron kissed Seth on the top of the head and relaxed.

Grandpa Bill sat on the couch and took a few pics of his son and grandson resting.

Then Grandpa got an idea. "You know son, there really is no reason for me to live alone in the big house. I could move in with you and help cover expenses, be a built in baby sitter, help around the house. With your wife gone I could be a big help with things and make your life easier. It can't be easy to be raising two boys and working and running a house alone."

Ron tilted his head backwards and looked at his Dad on the couch. "Not to mention the added benefit to you of having a little boy to drain that old hose of yours." Ron laughed.

"Well when Gareth visits you can't be in two holes at once." Grandpa stated with a smile.

"We gotta include Gareth, he needs to be filled to." Seth added. "Plus Keith has been playing with us lately, he likes to have his little boy stick touched too. Gareth likes pissing inside his diaper while he’s still wearing it."

"Oh fuck." Ron moaned. But Grandpa noticed his son was getting hard again.


	3. Craigslist

Paul's hairy ass felt so good sliding up and down my hard cock.

It's funny how I got to this point. I mean after all I'm not gay, not really. I don't suck cock or get fucked. I might give a hand job, sometimes, if I'm in the right mood.

Two years ago when I was 27, and working as an appliance repairman, which I still do now, I met Paul who was 18. I had a repair order for a refrigerator, and Paul was home to let me in since his parents were at work.

He flirted with me big time. Slim frame, brown skin along with a body covered in black, thick hair, dark curly hair to his shoulders and a dark stubble on his chin. He was a fucking hot college, shaggy-looking kid, and I wanted to try that. Now, I was used to having house wives flirt with me all the time. I was/am very handsome and rugged. And fill in my uniform rather well.

I don't know if was because I was only 27 and had three kids at home, 8, 4, 3 and a fourth one in the oven right now.

Maybe because I was worried about making ends meet with the money I made. Or because of my wife's pregnancy I hadn't had any sex in months.

For whatever reason I broke down and shot a load of my baby makers down Paul's throat. He gave far better head than my wife ever did.

After he put his number in my phone and begged me to text him anytime I needed relief. He said mine was the best cock he ever played with, and said ‘if you think my throat was good, you should try my ass.’

He was cute, and gave me some great relief, but I didn't contact him.

Not for a couple of months anyway.

Again, I don't know why but I broke down and texted him after a bad day with the family. We got together, and I fucked him senseless.

I enjoyed it.

I enjoyed it enough that now two years later at 29 and him at 20, I see him at least twice every other week. He bought a small apartment out of an inheritance from a grandma and we meet there.

He doesn't expect or have any illusions that I'm going to leave my wife or kids for him. But we have a lot of fun just talking and goofing off, and well yes, the long sessions of sex too.

Paul is openly gay, and he tells me about the gay world, and about different kinks that he finds interesting and I find it arousing thru him.

As I said Paul's ass feels good sliding up and down my hard cock as it is right now. I'm on my back on his messy bed and he is riding me.

"So, what new sexy thing you got to tell me?" I ask.

"Well," He paused. "How young do you think is too young to have sex?" He looked at me for a reaction.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I never thought about it."

I replied honestly.

"Well how about 16? Would it be ok for a 16 year old to have sex?"

"If it's not being forced on them, I guess why not."

"How about 14?"

"Again, if they are not being forced into it and they want to. I mean most kids have reached puberty by then so, sure, why not. Teens gotta experiment their sexual side like most animals do."

"How about if they haven't fully hit puberty, say 11 but they want the sex and aren't forced to."

I mulled that over in my mind. "Sure… Why not. Wait, are we talking with other kids or with adults?" I asked for clarification.

"With adults." Paul said as he wiggled his ass tight against my crotch.

I sighed. It wasn't unusual for us to have heavy conversations as Paul fucked himself on me. I stayed hard the whole time and he liked a long fuck rather than a quickie.

"Since you're gay I am going to assume you mean an 11 year old boy with a man."

Paul bit his lip and looked away. “Well… Let’s just say a little bit younger… Let’s say… 10 years old, as he is about to start puberty and has started to jack-off and search for porn whenever he can.”

"The way the world is now I think kids that age know a lot more about what is going on than even the few years ago when we were young. With the internet and twitter, and snapchat and all. I guess I would be okay with a boy that age having sexual interaction with a man as long as he wasn't forced into it, and really wants it."

"So… You wouldn't go running to the police if you found out about such a thing?" Paul asked without looking at me.

"No I wouldn't, but you are acting strange now. Are you having sex with a kid?"

"He started it, dude. I swear. But yes… A 10 year old boy." Paul responded with I think it was pride in his voice.

"Ok so you gonna tell me the story?" I asked with a grin.

"Ok, so… I went onto Craigslist to find someone who could help me with some things around the house."

"Like your cock and ass?" I broke in laughing.

"Not that section, man. At least not this time." Paul gave me a smug smile. "I was looking for real labor help and under Services -- Labor there was a short posting saying that a 10 year old boy looking to make money will do whatever odd jobs he was able to do."

I snickered.

"Of course it sounds fishy, but the website didn't pull the ad after two days so I figured it was legit. I wasn't going to ask him to remodel the bathroom, but there were some small things I could afford to have him do like cut grass, pull weeds, clean the basement... I responded to his ad, told him what I was thinking and that I would pay $15 an hour cash. He specified it had to be cash."

"Cash is easiest for kids, makes sense." I said.

"We make arrangements, and the kid comes over."

"How did he get here?"

"On his bike."

"I would think a parent would bring him, so they could check out the situation first." I commented.

"Well not all parents are good parents… Anyway… He shows up and comes in the house. I tell him right up front that I am gay and there is no one else here. If he is uncomfortable with that then I would give him $5 for his trouble and he should be on his way."

"Thoughtful and honest. A good way to handle it. But did it occur to you that by announcing it to him and without anyone else around he could claim anything he wanted, and people would believe him over you?"

"No, I didn't but yes I should have..." Paul admitted.

"He seemed relaxed with that and said no problem. I gave him a list of things he could do and said he was free to pick from them. He asked if he was limited as to how many hours he worked or stayed. I said no. It was morning still, so he decided to do the yard work before it got hot out. I left him alone after showing him what I wanted.

At lunch time I went out and offered him sandwiches. He had slipped his shirt off and he is a little stud muffin. Nice build for a 10 year old."

"Good thing you weren't interested in that." I snickered.

"I can still look." Paul snapped with a laugh as his hole engulfed my dick once again. I moaned softly and continued to listen to his story. It really was making my cock even harder inside his ass.

"Anyway… He said ‘sure’ and that he would be done in 10 minutes. So, he came in the house still shirtless and we ate. After lunch he moved to cleaning the basement. That took about two hours and he came back up all dusty, and asked if he could shower. I said sure."

"I bet you did." I laughed.

Paul swatted me on the chest. "I showed him where and left him alone, I’m not a predator, dude. Then, I realized the shower hadn’t even been turned on, and I didn't hear anything else. So I went to check on him, and I found the bathroom door open and the room empty. I called out his name, which is D by the way. Just plain D. He said in a tiny voice: ‘I'm in here’, so I followed the path of his voice and found the little bastard completely naked on my bed, he had just his dirty Spider-Man socks still on."

"Isn't this like a plot from a porn movie?" I snarked.

"I told you he started it, as god is my witness. I walked into the room and asked what the fuck was going on. He said he needed to earn more money than what those jobs were paying. ‘Excuse me child’ I said. ‘I'm only 20, why would I have to pay for it?’ And he goes and says: ‘Because I'm only 10 and you don't get a chance at this very often.’ This kid was confident as hell."

"Sounds like you weren't his first john." I laughed.

"Guess not, anyway… For $10 he would lick my balls and blow me all the way. If I wanted he would also let me blow him but he wasn't making cum yet. Another $5 would allow me to kiss and lick his whole body. If I wanted to rim him it would be another $20 and $50 to fuck him."

"For a ten year old that seems like low prices... Maybe he wants the sex as much as the money."

"I thought the same thing." Paul responded.

"And so what did you pay for?" I asked.

"The blow job package. I stripped off and I think he was a little surprised when my 7 inches popped out. He admitted he hadn't had one that big yet. His little 3 inches were hard as could be as he crawled up on to my body and I laid on the bed. I could tell he enjoyed rubbing his hands across my body. He liked the fact that my balls were sweaty, and lapped at them, and I have to tell you… For a 10 year old he gave me one of the best blow jobs ever."

"Sounds like you enjoyed it, you pervert. Has he tried to black mail you or anything?" I said, absolutely turned on by his tale, and fastened my thrusts between his hairy butt-cheeks.

"Oh dude, fuck yeah… Harder… But no… not- _ah_!- at all. In fact… he contacted me and asked if we could get together again. I agreed and he came over the following Saturday. Actually, it was two Saturdays ago when you were here in the morning, and your wife thought you were running errands. He came over about an hour after you left…”

“…The bed was still warm from you and your cum was still up my ass, and all over the fucking pillows. And then he offered to let me fuck him for half price. I dragged him into the bedroom and stripped him down. I went to kiss him and I could tell he hadn't had that done yet. He melted into my arms as we frenched. I took my time and taught him how to kiss back. But I realized he has probably just been used and not been given much pleasure back. So I laid him back on the bed and gave his tight 10 year old body a tongue bath…”

“…I swirled it around his ears and down his chin. I licked at his little dots of nipples and across his taught little tummy. He must be into sports because he was a little muscle machine. I went down and licked at his little cock and balls. I bathed them with my tongue and sucked them into my mouth. He was just squirming all over the bed. I kept at it till I could tell his body lifted up and he had a dry orgasm. He moaned out as the last quiver went thru his body. I didn't give him any time to rest. I grabbed his legs and twisted them causing him to flip over onto his stomach…”

Paul's story was arousing me to the limit. I reached up and started to work his hairy nipples as he continued to ride up and down my cock as he relayed his story.

“…Taking the boy's legs I spread them apart and dove right into his small ass with my tongue. It was the prettiest little pink rose I had ever seen, and the kid went absolutely berserk as I rimmed him. I kid you not he tasted like honey and licked out that little honey pot till my tongue almost feel off…”

“…I got him as wet as I could and I slid my body up and touched my cock head to his sweet spot. His face was buried in the pillow. I pressed and the hole opened a little but fought me. I figured being only ten he would be tight and I was right. Plus, the first time when he sucked me off he said I was the biggest he had. I knew this would be a hot fuck…”

“…I pushed harder and my cock head split the little hole open wider and wider till my cock head popped in and his muscle clamped down around behind my flare. I saw his body jerk and shake and he was rolling his head back and forth in the pillow. Then it occurred to me he might be a virgin. I asked him if this was his first fuck and he shook his head yes.”

"Did it occur to you that he was lying to boost the experience for you." I asked Paul.

“I think I can tell a faker and I was sure he wasn't. I suggested to pull out but he lifted his head and said no, he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to be fucked by a man and begged me to keep going. He even said he wouldn't charge me.”

"Not a very good work model" I interjected.

Paul ignored my comment and went on. “Well… knowing he was a 10 year virgin ass I decided to go easier but I was gonna get the most out of this. I held myself in that hot tight hole till he got used to my cock and then instructed him to push back. As he did I slipped a little more in. We repeated this process slowly till I swear I was balls deep in.”

“…That 10 year old hole was the tightest and hottest thing I had ever been in. We spent an hour working him into it but by the time we were done he was panting in pleasure. Since it was his virginity I gave him $100 but he has been back twice since begging for it.”

"Well Paul, it sounds like you have yourself a little boy toy." I said with a laugh.

"And that is why I brought it up."

"What do you mean?" Suspicion entered my voice.

"Your birthday is coming up and I thought as a present I would buy you some 10 year old ass. I think you would love fucking a preteen boy." Paul stated running his finger thru my chest hair.

I looked at him without replying.

"Your cock jerked inside me when I suggested it. Don't deny the idea doesn't interest you."

"Alright… Maybe yes, but I don't want him to know my name or anything about me." I stated firmly.

"I'll just say you're a friend. He doesn't need to know anything more." Paul agreed.

I guess the idea did excite me because I rolled Paul off of me, got on top and power fucked him into a breathtaking orgasm.

We spent the next two weeks texting trying to set up a day that worked for all three of us. Finally we landed on one. A Thursday night which was my usual night out with the guys.

The kid said he could be there by 7. The day of, I was running late at work and texted Paul to start without me. Get the kid warmed up for my bigger cock.

Paul accused me of trying to worm out of the night. I assured him I would be there.

I did finally get there at 7:45 and let myself in. Paul had given me a key right after he bought the place. I didn't bother to call out but just walked to the bedroom.

As I stepped in I saw Paul's back with two thin kid legs stretched out on either side of him. His ass rising and falling and his balls slapping against a small, young ass. I stepped around to the side of the bed.

"D-Douglas…!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Dad!" The kid cried out.

"What the fuck?" Paul yelled, almost pulling out.

Then we all fell silent not sure what to say. Douglas had a look of fear on his face. I was stunned just stunned that my boy was selling his ass and I had no idea.

Paul being who Paul is, just kept fucking but didn't say a word. I'm sure he was more turned on than ever.

"Is this the kid who has been selling himself to you?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, but I…"

I cut Paul off. "And you have paid him to get fucked by two guys tonight?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Douglas did he pay you with the understanding that two men were going to fuck you?"

"Yes Dad." My son stammered, face red and eyes filled with tears.

"Well, you offered me a birthday gift, Paul… And I said I would accept it. You and Douglas have a business deal that needs to be honored so… Let's do this. And don’t you dare stop fucking that ass." I ordered Paul, as I started to peel my clothes off with sweaty hands as fast as I could before I lost my nerve.

My son's eye's bugged out when he saw my 7 inches of fat meat plop out in front of his face.

"I'm going to add another $25 to your deal for a blow job. That is the price right?" I asked, intently looking at my son.

His whole body was shaking nervously, and then he nodded his head slowly as I brought my sweaty cock up to his face, on the verge of tears.

"So go on and suck my cock, son." I said firmly, pulling back the foreskin and scratching my balls.

"But d-dad..." Douglas said, tears now running freely across his flushed cheeks, then he started to sob.

"But what? isn't my cock as good as others? Is there something wrong with it? My money’s good." My voice had an edge to it.

"But you d-don't have to pay for it..." Douglas cried, his body still bouncing from the motion of being fucked in the ass.

"You decided to whore yourself out to make money, you shouldn't give it away." Softening my voice a little.

"But I was trying to earn money to help you!" My son's lip quivered.

Paul finally decided it was time to pull out. I sat down beside Douglas on the bed and put my arm around him. "I think you need to explain this, son."

Douglas took a deep breath. "I know you and mom are having money problems… and I wanted to help. So… I put an ad on Craigslist. Well… the first guy wanted sex but he was gross and so I ran away from that one. The second was a nice old lady and I made a few dollars…”

“…Paul was only the third person and well, he said he was gay and well…"

I saw Douglas was struggling to put his next emotions into words. "Dad, I think I'm gay. I've been jacking off with two other guys at school, and so I knew all about sucking and fucking because they sent me porn links. And I…” He choked and seemed afraid to continue. I gently rubbed his back to ease him down.

“And well… Paul is so good looking that I wanted to have sex with him."

"Thanks dude, you're a stud also." Paul threw in.

"But I maybe young, but I know guys get paid for sex, I saw it in a movie and I thought the worse he could do is say no. But he didn't, and well… we have been having sex, and I get some money out of it. I was gonna give it to you on your birthday."

Douglas fell silent.

I pulled him in tight to me for a hug. "So Paul is the only man you have had sex with for money. Right?"

"The only man I've had sex with..." My son replied, burying his face in my chest.

"Do you like having sex with Paul?"

Douglas sniffled. "Y-yes, dad… Very much."

"That's ok. I like having sex with Paul also."

It took a few moments before that sunk into Douglas's head then he looked up to me.  "You and Paul?"

I nodded my head yes.

"But your dad is total top." Paul commented. "He only gets sucked and does the fucking."

"Let's make a deal son. You keep all the money you have earned so far. Your mom and I will be okay without it. As my birthday present… I want you to have some fun with me."

Douglas's face lite up at that.

"And you and Paul can keep having sex as long as both of you want to."

Douglas looked at me, then Paul and back to me. "Why don't we have sex together? I don't want to do it only once with you. Whenever you come over bring me along if you can. We can do… We can do… a threesome!" He ended excitedly.

I swear Paul was tearing up. "Oh man… This turned out so cute."

"I'm okay with that baby boy. From now on, you're only Paul's and my boy. I love you so much, Dougie."

"I love you too dad." Douglas got out before I locked my lips onto his.

My hands roamed across his young boy flesh, the creation of my seed. I moved back onto the bed and sat back against the headboard. I spread my hairy legs.

"Come suck daddies cock son, and stick your ass up so Paul can finish fucking you."

Douglas quickly crawled between my legs and stared at it.

"It's so big…"

"Then you need to open your mouth wider. C’mon, I’m waiting."

Douglas wrapped his small fingers around my fat cock and lifted it up from my stomach, leaving a puddle of pre-cum mixed over the hairs on my stomach.

Lowering his head he stuck out his tongue. And licked around the big head.

"Tease my big cock, boy. Taste your daddy’s meat." I put my fingers in his hair as he began his discovery of my throbbing penis.

Paul got behind him and slipped his cock back into the tunnel of soft boy ass. Douglas bucked a little bit, but not much as Paul slid in.

Douglas had my cock head into his mouth now. "Come on you, daddy cock-sucker, get your mouth down on my fat meat... We are going to spend so much time teaching you how to handle this." I moaned as he slid more into his warm mouth.

"You are going to be Paul's and my boy toy… You will suck us where ever and whenever we want. We are going to fuck you whenever and where ever we want."

Paul was speeding up and now balls deep into my son's ass.

"How's it feel to fuck my 10 year old son up the ass, man?"

"Oh god… Your son is so tight and warm. Just wait till you get in here." Paul returned.

"He probably won't be able to walk straight afterward." I chuckled.

Half my cock was down his throat and I was tempted to keep pushing, but didn't force anymore.

"You know." Paul panted, sweat dripping all over his hairy body. "If you are in need of money we could always tie this one to the bed, put a mask on him and charge random guys to fuck his young ass."

"Something to consider." I agreed. I think Douglas was trying to say something but his mouth was full of my dick.

"Ok son, dad is ready to feed you the seed that made you… And if you spill any, you will get spanked. Ah… fuck Dougie… eat your dad's cum." And feed him I did.

He spilled a little, but I forgave him being his first time.

In that moment Paul moaned loudly, and pushed in hard and released his load inside my boy’s anus. I laid back on the bed with my hands behind my head. Paul’s sweaty body snuggled up against my left side and Douglas’ soft and hot against my right.

"Are you gonna fuck me now daddy?" Douglas whispered, and I could hear some concern in his voice.

Brushing my fingers thru his hair. "No not today. I think what we should do is spend a whole weekend here. We will tell mom that I'm taking you camping or something, but we will come here. And with the help of some poppers and pot I think by the end of the weekend you will have learned to take all of daddy’s cock balls deep into that small ass..."

I ran my hand across Paul's back. "That’s ok with you babe? Will you help me break my son in?"

Paul purred, shivering when he heard the perverted words coming from my mouth, and hugged me closer "I would love to share that moment, dude..."

It felt good to have my two boys in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love.


End file.
